fifthworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Bucksfanian astrology
Bucksfanian astrology was alive and well even before the Kingdom of Bucksfan was born on the Internet on 17 November 2001 1'''. This happened because Bucksfanian Astrology was an accidental offshoot of the Cesidian calendar. The Cesidian calendar is a novel creation of Cesidio Tallini. As a calendar, the Cesidian calendar is quite different from the Gregorian calendar, which is the calendar currently used throughout the world. For starters, the Cesidian calendar has 14 months, not 12 like the Gregorian calendar. Then there are other differences which when taken together, make the Cesidian calendar the most perfect calendar in existence! One day Cesidio Tallini came up with this idea: why not create an astrology similar to the Cesidian calendar as a concept, that is, not based on 12 signs and houses, as with Babylonian and other astrologies around the world (Chinese, Indian, and Tibetan astrology are also based on 12 Signs), but based on 14 signs and houses! As a start, he placed the sign of Aries where it begins in the Babylonian zodiac (the Vernal Equinox), and began pinpointing the starting point of following 13 Signs, two of which were added in order to have a total of 14 Signs of the zodiac (Bucksfanian zodiac): Taurus, Orion, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Ophiuchus, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces. Cesidio Tallini positioned the start of the Bucksfanian zodiac, its sign of Aries, and its first House with the Vernal Equinox, and then sequentially placed the next 13 Signs and Houses approximately every 26 days. It was when he did this that he made this startling discovery: the Cesidian calendar and Bucksfanian zodiac coincide perfectly! In other words, not only is the Cesidian calendar more elegant and perfect than the Gregorian calendar, but the Bucksfanian zodiac is more elegant and perfect than the Babylonian zodiac! The interesting thing about the Bucksfanian zodiac is that the astrology based on it shares a great deal in common with Babylonian astrology. For instance, there are still 4 Cardinal signs and houses, but while the signs under which they fall are the same (Aries, Cancer, Libra, and Capricorn), the houses are not the 1st, 4th, 7th, and 10th houses anymore (I, IV, VII, and X), but the 1st, 5th, 8th, and 12th houses (I, V, VIII, and XII). Another interesting thing to note is that Bucksfanian astrology shares 12 signs and houses with Babylonian astrology, but also two additional signs and houses: the sign of Orion, and the sign of Ophiuchus, which represent the opposite 3rd and 10th houses respectively. These two new signs/houses create additional characteristics which are not out of tune of Babylonian astrology. The Bucksfanian zodiac is shown below. Now you can truly say that this is indeed "...the dawning of the Age of Aquarius!" Bucksfanian Zodiac Month House Field Zodiac Sign Domicile Begins Ends A XII Career Capricorn Saturn 01/01 26/01 B 13 Friends Aquarius Uranus 27/01 21/02 C 14 Secrets Pisces Neptune 22/02 19/03 D I Ego Aries Mars 20/03 14/04 E 2 Money Taurus Ceres 15/04 10/05 F 3 Hunting Orion Pallas Alternatively, Sedna has been suggested as ruler of Orion. 11/05 05/06 G 4 Communication Gemini Mercury 06/06 01/07 H V Home Cancer Moon 02/07 27/07 I 6 Children Leo Sun 28/07 22/08 J 7 Health Virgo Vesta Alternatively, Pallas has been suggested as ruler of Virgo. 23/08 17/09 K VIII Partners Libra Venus 18/09 13/10 L 9 Sex Scorpio Pluto 14/10 08/11 M 10 Medicine Ophiuchus Chiron 09/11 04/12 N 11 High Culture Sagittarius Jupiter 05/12 31/12 '''1 A certain dated printout popped up recently showing evidence that Bucksfanian astrology, as seen here, was created on 22 May 2001 (12 Fleming 2001 according to the Cesidian calendar). So Bucksfanian astrology was born under the sign of... Orion! Notes External links * Introduction to Bucksfanian Astrology * Schemata: Astrological Signs (Bucksfanian Astrology compared to other astrologies) * Plutoday 2 Jung 2006 Category:Astrology Category:Micronations Category:Fifth World Category:Neologism